Sailor Moon Meets The Ginyu Force!
by Venus Pink
Summary: The tital really says it all


Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine. The Ginyu Force belongs to FUNimation and Akiro Toriyama. The Sailor Scouts belong to DIC and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
"Sailor Moon Meets The Ginyu Force!"  
by Venus Pink  
  
As Mina sat on her front porch looking up at the sky she saw five bright lights that looked like pods. Then she heard a BANG!!!! She ran to where the noise came from and she saw a huge crater and five pods.   
A crowd of people had gathered around the crater. They were all staring at the strange pods. Then all the pods opened and weird looking aliens stepped out.  
One was tall and purple. Another one was short and green and looked like a frog. The third one was medium height had orange skin and waist length white hair. The forth was tall skinny and blue. The last was the tallest and looked like a human. The purple one appeared to be the leader.  
"People of earth, we have come to this planet to find an evil lord. We mean you no harm and would appreciate your help in finding him. His name is Alexander." said the tall purple alien.  
"Who is this Alexander?" asked a person from the crowd.  
"Alexander is a ruthless monster who has killed many people and destroyed many planets. He is uncaring and will not think twice about killing anyone who gets in his way. I suggest that you stay as far away from him as you can." said the purple one.  
"What dose he look like?" asked another person.  
"You will know him when you see him." said the orange alien.  
"Who are you, and how do we know we can trust you?" asked Mina.  
"Captain Genyu!" said the purple man.  
"Guldo!" said the green one.  
"Reccome!" said the really tall one.  
"Baata!" said the blue one.  
"Jees!" the orange one.  
"And together we are.." they all said while striking weird poses "..THE GINYU FORCE!!!" they all said in unison.  
"We will be around if you need us." said Captain Ginyu.  
They then made their exit by flying through the air.  
That was interesting! thought Mina.  
"Hey Mina." some one yelled.  
When Mina looked behind her she saw it was her friend Serena.  
"Hey girl." Mina yelled back.  
"What was that about?" asked Serena.  
"Some new demonic alien came to destroy the earth." Mina said.  
"Again. This is the third time this week." Serena whined.  
"Do you think they were serious?" Mina asked.  
"Yes I do. Do you think it's scout business?"  
"Yes I do!"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two days later Mina, Serena and their three other friend, Lita, Amy and Rei, were talking at Mina's house. Nothing had happened yet and no one had seen the Genyu Force since they flew away into the night.  
"So who is this Alexander?" asked Amy.  
"All we know is that he is ruthless, evil and will kill anyone who gets in his way." Mina said.  
"Yeah well he will learn not to mess with the Sailor Scouts." Rei said enthusiastically.  
"Calm down Rei. We don't even know anything about him. Did the aliens say anything to the people?" Ami asked.  
"Just that they were they were the Genyu Force and they were here to find him." Mina said.  
"Did they tell you what he looks like?" Lita asked.  
"No. They only said that you would know him when you see him." Serena said.  
"That's a big help." Rei said sarcastically.  
"Look, we are all getting really stressed out over this. He hasn't done anything for a week so why don't we just go on a picnic tomorrow and for one day forget about him." Ami suggested.  
"That's a great idea Ami!" Mina said.  
"I'll bring the basket." Rei said.  
"I'll bring the food." Lita said.  
"..and I'll bring my appetite." Serena said.  
"I had better bring a lot of food then." Lita said laughing.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day they all met at the park. They were all having fun and out of the corner of there eyes they saw the Ginyu Force.  
"What are they doing here?" Rei asked  
"We are looking for Alexander." Captain Ginyu told them.  
"Have you found him yet?" Serena asked.  
"If we had found him why would we still be looking for him?" Jees asked.  
"Oh yeah." Serena said in a ditsy voice.  
"You can stop looking now that I am here." called a voice from behind.  
"ALEXANDER!" shouted the Ginyu Force.  
There stood a man about 6 feet tall with pale skin, an oval face, black hair and blue eyes. He was skinny but he gave of the ora of being both strong and powerful.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"Who are you?" Alexander asked  
"I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon..."  
"...and on behalf of the planet Mercury...  
"...and in the name of Mars..."  
"...and for Jupiter..."  
"...and with Venus."  
"We will punish you!" they said in unison.  
"And they say we're weird." Guldo whispered to Jees.  
"Very nice girls now run along and go play house so you don't get hurt." Alexander said to the Sailor Scouts.  
"He's right." Captain Ginyu said. "You are in over your heads with this one."  
"Oh yeah! Well we'll show you. MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled but it didn't even phase him.  
"Is that all? That's pathetic." Alexander said cockily.   
"Try this on for size JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" and the lighting bolt didn't even leave a scratch.  
"We're in real trouble now!" Venus said.  
"You got that right blondie! DEATH SWORD....."  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" was shouted by two people no one had noticed were there.  
As the two blasts of energy hit Alexander he disintegrated.  
"Who are you two?" Sailor Moon asked the two people who looked like worriers. "I am Goku," said one worrier. "and this is my son Gohan." he said pointing to the other worrier.  
"How old are you Gohan?" asked Jupiter.  
"I am five years old Miss." Gohan replied  
"Now that you know who I am I would like to know who you are." Goku stated.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts." Sailor Moon told him.  
"How did know about Alexander?" Captain Ginyu asked.  
"Kami told me and Piccolo, and Gohan came with us." Goku told them.  
"Where is Mr. Piccolo Dad?" Gohan asked.  
Then a tall, green, alien looking, person fell from the sky. He was dressed in a blue outfit and a turban and cape.  
"Mr. Piccolo!!!" Gohan screamed out and ran to him.  
"Hello Gohan. Where is Alexander?" Piccolo asked.  
"Dad and I Killed him already. Where were you Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
"I was talking to Kami." he replied.  
"You didn't miss much. Goku and Gohan defeated him with ease." Sailor Moon informed the green man.  
"Well looks like we should be going I think I hear ChiChi calling." Goku said and he , Gohan and Piccolo left.  
"Guess we should report back to Freeza. Good buy Sailor Scouts." Captain Ginyu said and The Ginyu left.  
"It's late. I should go home and study." Mercury said.  
"Yeah we should all go home." Venus said.  
They all powered down and left the park to go home and go to sleep.  
  
  
The End.  
Sorry it was corny but this is only my second fanfic and was not going to write another novel like my first one. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo also belong to FUNimation and Akiro Toriyama along with the Ginyu Force. The Sailor Scouts belong to DIC and Naoco Takeushi. E-mail me if you have any comments, good or bad, at venuspink@yahoo.com.   
  



End file.
